


(fanmix) eight flew over, one was destroyed

by aosc



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Cast Ensemble, Fanmix, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosc/pseuds/aosc
Summary: Canonically traces the steps of the characters through the game - to music. Ship-neutral & character studious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fanmix, should be noted, is all characters, all pairings. i'm mainly promptis but is also partial to... well, everything. which is why the tracklist is so long and so sprawling. (8tracks available!)

* * *

 

 

 

  

 

 

> **EIGHT FLEW OVER, ONE WAS DESTROYED**  
>  **\- A FINAL FANTASY XV FANMIX**

 

 

 

 

 

> 01. **i've been following lonely roads** (the boys: the quest)  
>  _cocoanut groove_  
>    
>    
>  i have been following lonely roads  
>  through valleys and into woods  
>  where dull trees sway
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  02\. **california analog dream** (noctis: luna)  
>  _vondelpark_  
>    
>    
>  i don't know if i will stay but i'll know  
>  and if i could owe you from what i know  
>  as i am blind and you know that i feel
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  03\. **hunger of the pines** (the boys: destiny)  
>  _alt-j_  
>    
>    
>  encased in case i need it  
>  in my stomach, for my heart  
>  chainmail
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  04\. **drove through ghosts to get here (live in new york)** (the boys: the quest)  
>  _65daysofstatic_  
>    
>    
>  instrumental
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  05\. **landed on mars (** noctis: destiny)  
>  _atlas bound_  
>    
>    
>  it's all i expected, i've struggled to find it  
>  the honoring fate before anything greater comes
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  06\. **your love is an island (** noctis: luna)  
>  _talos_  
>    
>    
>  with your hounds and wolves  
>  carry me to the sea  
>  give your thousand wounds  
>  to me
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  07\. **slip (** noctis: the quest. the gods)  
>  _elliot moss_  
>    
>    
>  what's the matter?  
>  you don't have enough rain  
>  to make storms?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  08\. **10:37** (luna)  
>  _beach house_  
>    
>    
>  here she comes  
>  all parts of everything  
>  stars in the motherhand  
>  with the dark  
>  thunder above you
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  09\. **sea of years** (noctis: destiny)  
>  _local natives_  
>    
>    
>  trying to climb higher, high  
>  weight of it all  
>  on your shoulders  
>  palms up to show  
>  that I've dug in too deep
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  10\. **basic instinct** (the boys: noctis gone)  
>  _the acid_  
>    
>    
>  tender we fall  
>  quiet and alone  
>  tired and gone  
>  just speechless
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  11\. **berlin** (the boys: noctis gone)  
>  _RY X_  
>    
>    
>  come down love  
>  berlin in the cold  
>  all that fighting  
>  all that snow
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  12\. **black mambo** (ardyn)  
>  _glass animals_  
>    
>    
>  tickle that cheek  
>  and take your throne  
>  pump your veins  
>  with gushing gold
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  13\. **your protector** (luna)  
>  _fleet foxes_  
>    
>    
>  she left a week to roam  
>  your protector's coming home  
>  keep your secrets with you, girl  
>  safe from the outside world
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  14\. **the ends** (noctis: post-chrysalis)  
>  _the naked and famous_  
>    
>    
>  for all the times I've let it pass  
>  it's all about to end at last
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  15\. **eight flew over, one was destroyed** (the war)  
>  _mew_  
>    
>    
>  halfway through  
>  flight there - to  
>  where will you go?  
>  do you remember  
>  what made you fall?  
>  and does it matter to you at all?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  16\. **going home** (the boys: post-chrysalis)  
>  _ásgeir_  
>    
>    
>  long, is the path ahead  
>  and though my body tires  
>  and i have far to go  
>  i know i am going home
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  17\. **clair de lune** (the ones who remain: post-ending)  
>  _flight facilities feat. christine hoberg_  
>    
>    
>  don't go  
>  tell me that the lights won't change  
>  tell me that you'll feel the same  
>  and that we'll stay here forever
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- BONUS
> 
> 18\. **stand by me** (the ones who remain: post-ending)  
>  _florence + the machine (game title track)_  
>    
>    
>  when the night has come  
>  and the land is dark  
>  and the moon is the only light  
>  we'll see  
>  no, i won't be afraid  
>  oh, i won't be afraid  
>  just as long as you stand  
>  stand by me
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **FIN.**  
>  **8tracks[HERE.](https://8tracks.com/havs-salt/eight-flew-over-one-was-destroyed)**
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> i usually don't post my fanmixes. i set them on shuffle in itunes as my main writing music and never allow them to see the light of day because - it is my writing music. this, however - well, we waited for this game for so goddamned long, i just feel like squenix enabled me to do something more elaborate when it came to this universe, you know? so far i've only planned ficlets and shorter writes, but there will be a collection set to this.


End file.
